No Longer In Africa
by BobWhite
Summary: A team of Navy Seals finishing a mission off the coast of Madagasacar, are headed back to the ship when a freak storm hits and they find themselves and those that they rescued on Dinotopia.How do the Dinotopians react to seeing ten dragons?R&R 2 find more


**Full Summary:**

Alena Delvialessia has been in the Navy since she was eighteen. She and her team of Navy Seals have been on numerous search and rescue missions and have always made it home safely. But they're about to go on a mission and never come home. Ordered to do a recon mission off the coast of Madagascar, the team rescues over 6,000 men, women and children, all displaced from a war they did not belong in. But that's not the worst part. One their way back to the ship, their 'special' team members, ten fully grown European dragons, become lost in a fog and the team and rescued end up on Dinotopia. What happens when they wander towards Waterfall City? Will they be hunted by the T-Rex because of the injured that they have with them? Will the weapons they have with them come in handy when the T-Rex finally attack, just outside the main gates of Waterfall City? And once inside the city, will the team, dragons, rescued be welcome? What will the mayor say about the dragons? Can they stay with the team? Or will they be banned to Canyon City?

**Alena's Team:**

**Lt. Alena Delvialessia:** a Lieutenant in the Navy, Alena has been in the Navy since she was eighteen. She became a Navy Seal and a Lieutenant to be able to help those she cares deeply about and those that cannot defend themselves. She has never disobeyed an order and was awarded the Purple Heart for being wounded in Iraq.

**Jack Duluman:** a first class petty officer in the Navy, Jack has been in the Navy since he was twenty. He became a Navy Seal and Petty Officer first class

**John Travis:** a second class petty officer in the Navy, John has been in the Navy since he was twenty-one. He worked hard to become a Navy Seal and Petty Officer second class and has always been loyal to his job.

**Dr. Daniel Jacobson:** a Coreman in the Navy, Daniel has been in the Navy since he was eighteen. He became a Coreman so that he could take care of those that he helped rescue.

**George Johnson:** an Aviation Ordnance in the Navy, George has been in the Navy since he was twenty. He became a Navy Seal to help the people he vowed to protect.

**Owen Smith:** a journalist in the Navy, Owen has been in the Navy since he was nineteen. He became a Navy Seal to be able to help those he reported about instead of sitting in an office.

**Hector Rodriguez:** a photojournalist in the Navy, Hector has been in the Navy since he was seventeen, joining during the summer of his senior year in high school. He became a Navy Seal in order to document and help those that could not help themselves and were vulnerable to people taking advantage of them.

**The Dragons:**

**Draco:** the first of ten European dragons that Alena and Jack found on a recon mission in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the first male.

**Joan:** the second of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the first female.

**Daisy:** the third of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and second female.

**Silver Bell:** the fourth of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and third female.

**Bull:** the fifth of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the second male.

**Enemy:** the sixth of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the third male.

**Flash:** the seventh of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the fourth male.

**Slash:** the eighth of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the fifth male.

**Lobel:** the ninth of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the fourth female.

**Fearless:** the tenth of ten European dragons found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina and the fifth female.

All were in eggs when first found and brought to the ship. All ten hatched one the way back to Jacksonville, Florida. Alena and Jack took responsibility of them and raised them to work with the Navy Seals on their recon missions. When the dragons grew older, new abilities of theirs began to come to light. Five of the ten dragons could talk just like humans could and could communicate between the other dragons that couldn't talk like humans. All of the ten dragons, all had the ability to swim underwater as not to be detected by someone that might want to put them all over the news.

The dragons stayed under the radar of most military ships and all non-military vessels. Suring missions, while on land they had the ability to camouflage themselves with their surroundings so not to scare anyone. Because, technically, as everyone knows, dragons don't exist anymore, and most people to this day think that they were only a myth that never really lived.

All ten of the dragon eggs may have been found in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina, but while going through books to figure out what kind of dragons they really were, the team discovered that they were European and that the eggs must have been hidden in Tierra del Fuego when a mass execution of dragons rose up in the early 800's. The dragon eggs must have always been there, but nobody really knew what they were until the Seals stumbled upon them and took them back to the Carrier with them.

**(AN-I don not know if this is true about the 800's being when the dragons were hunted down and killed. I just made it up because I thought that it would make the dragons a little more mystical to those that read this story. Please let me know if you like it. If you don't, stop reading!)**


End file.
